


Trouble

by orphan_account



Series: Sweetpea [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Office Sex, Omega Peter Parker, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is in his 20's, Pregnant Peter Parker, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Busy!” Tony barked out, loud enough to make Peter flinch slightly.“Well when you get done with Peter, I’m going to need to see you in HR!” Pepper’s voice carried through the door. “Both of you,” she added before they heard the sharp click of heels as she walked away.“Oh shit,” Tony muttered under his breath and Peter couldn’t help his little giggles at the genuine fear in his mate’s voice. “Yeah, laugh it up, you know you’re going to be in trouble, too,” he rolled his eyes.“Pepper loves me,” Peter said, “And so do you. I just have to flutter my eyelashes and complain about how crazy my hormones have been since getting pregnant and she’ll let me off.”ORPeter's pregnant, horny, and loves getting Tony in trouble.(This is part of a series but can stand alone because it's literally just all smut.)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Sweetpea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693846
Comments: 26
Kudos: 364





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I noticed there was a lack of smut in my Sweetpea series and uh... just needed to spice it up a little bit.
> 
> Btw just so y'all know Tony and Peter have engaged in some previous rather kinky stuff so they both do have a safeword if it's needed - that's not talked about here but since there are roleplay elements and whatnot in here I just wanted to clarify that they do have a safe guard in place. 
> 
> Otherwise... here's this! lol. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it. If you did I'd appreciate a kudo and a comment!

“Mr. Stark?” 

Peter’s voice, all soft and teasing, drew Tony’s attention away from his computer to look up at his mate. Face instantly relaxing into a fond smile when he saw the Omega standing by the door, looking as cute as ever in his maroon slacks and cream colored sweater that clung onto his baby bump in a way that almost accentuated it. 

Tony would never get tired of seeing Peter like this. All round and glowing, wearing his colors. Gold bracelets clasped around the Omega’s wrists and a thin gold choker around his neck, draped over the mating mark disrupting the otherwise smooth, pale skin. “Yes, Mr. Parker?” Tony quirked back. 

Peter hesitated a moment, tilting his head slightly at Tony’s choice to use his maiden name. They’ve roleplayed before - similar to this, just usually not actually at the office. “Uh - I just… wondered if you had a moment,” he said, deciding to just play along with it. 

“For you? Of course,” Tony said with a grin, “Come on in, Mr. Parker. What brings you here?” 

“Thank you, sir,” Peter said, stepping in and closing the door, locking it behind his back with a soft, audible ‘click’. Tony’s eyes watching the movement and darkening, no doubt picking up the scent of Peter’s arousal in the air. “I just have some… concerns.”

“Oh? What sort of concerns?” Tony asked, rather distractedly as his eyes raked up and down his Omega and breathing in deeply to get a lungful of pheromones coming off of the pregnant Omega.

Peter hesitated - he hadn’t gotten that far, yet. He chewed on his lip, eyes flicking down to stare at the floor as if he were just being shy and nervous. “Um… Well…” he started, glancing up at Tony through long eyelashes. “Some of the Alphas here have been talking about how I’m… unbonded. They’ll stare. Talk about what they want to do to me. It’s… Unnerving.” 

“What sort of things do they talk about?” Tony asked with faux interest, leaning forward and resting his chin on top of a closed fist.

“Well…” Peter stalled, fumbling with the hem of his shirt and smoothing the fabric down over the bump, unable to help a little smirk at how the Alpha’s pupils dilated watching the movement. “They talk about how um… how much of a slut I must be for getting pregnant without an Alpha.”

“Well, Mr. Parker, I can’t say I don’t agree with them,” Tony said casually, Peter’s eyes widening in surprise.

That’s not where he thought Tony would go with it but Peter didn’t mind if the hot pulse of arousal that spread through his body said anything about it. He knew Tony didn’t actually feel that way about Omegas no matter what the situation was. “Um… Yes, sir, but -” Peter hesitated again, thinking about it for a moment as he walked closer to Tony, “But - I - They talk about… _doing things_ to me. Claiming me. Or - Or… knotting me.”

Tony hummed in thought, leaning back against the chair again. As good of a poker face as Tony could pull, though, Peter still caught the softness and adoration in his Alpha’s eyes. “Of course they’re going to want you - you’re such a beautiful young Omega, someone would have to be blind to say they don’t want to mate you.” 

“Oh. Well. D-Does that mean that _you_ would want to… mate me?” Peter asked innocently, batting his eyelashes at Tony as he sat on Tony’s desk, letting his legs fall open just a little bit so the Alpha could smell the slick that was wetting his thighs. “Even… Even though I was a slut and got pregnant?” Peter chanced, not missing Tony’s hitch of breath and Peter could smell Tony’s arousal a little thicker in the air suddenly. The Omega couldn’t help the little smirk on his face knowing he’d caused that.

"I think I can look past that as long as you let me mark you up all nice and pretty. Make sure everyone knows you’re mine,” Tony said, voice dipping into a low growl as he stood up to stand between the Omega’s legs, one hand resting high up on Peter’s thigh. “What’d’you say, sweetheart? Wanna be mine?”

Peter had to resist from squirming or just pressing himself up against his mate and kissing him. Trying to keep up the roleplay because it was… hot, to say the absolute least. “I-I don’t know, sir… You’re my boss. I-Is that okay?” he stuttered, though his voice was already going a little breathless and he couldn’t help the tiny whimper that left his throat when he looked down and saw the way that the zipper on Tony’s pants was straining.

“Oh, darling, you think I’m going to let my Omega work? Especially when they’ve been such a dirty little slut in the past? Uh uh, baby. You’re going to be a good little stay-at-home Omega for me,” Tony said, voice dipping low and husky. It caused a shiver to go down Peter’s spine and he couldn’t stop himself from squirming just a little bit, glancing up through his eyelashes at Tony - two seconds away from just ripping both of their clothes off.

It didn’t matter that neither of them actually wanted Peter to be a stay-at-home Omega. That Tony would absolutely never call an Omega a ‘slut’ for any reason in any serious capacity. It was surprisingly fun to tease about and Peter was shocked at how wet Tony calling him a ‘dirty slut’ got him. 

“Oh,” was all Peter could squeak out. Starting to feel incredibly overheated and uncomfortable in the clothes he had on. He couldn’t help but squirm where he sat, trying desperately to stay in-character but wanting nothing more than to get Tony’s mouth and hands on him. 

“What’s wrong, angel? ‘S my little slutty Omega horny?” Tony asked and Peter couldn’t stop the little whimper that left him. 

“Yes, sir,” he muttered quietly, not looking at Tony - still trying to play coy.

“I think I can help with that, kitten,” Tony purred. “Let me see you, baby. Take off your clothes for me, sweetheart.”

“Here?!” Peter squeaked in faux surprise as if he hasn’t been wanting to do that for what felt like ages now.

“You want me to be your mate, don’t you?” Tony asked, leaning down until their faces were just inches apart and Peter could feel his heart pounding in his chest as if this actually was the first time they’ve done this. “Look at me, angel,” Tony said, hooking a finger under Peter’s chin and forcing him to make eye contact. “Do you want me to knot you?”

Peter sucked in a sharp breath, staring up at his Alpha and knowing he already probably looked like a hot mess. Pupils all blown wide with arousal, pants damp with slick, face flushed and all but panting. “Yes, please, sir,” he whined.

“My God, you’re so pretty. How can I say no to that face?” Tony groaned before closing those last few inches between them and kissing Peter hard.

The Omega arched against him, kissing back just as hard - to Hell with playing coy anymore, he needed his mate’s knot inside him ASAP. The kiss absolutely filled to the brim with the sexual tension that’s been building, all teeth and tongue and little growls and whimpers. Peter pulled away just long enough to strip off his sweater before going back to viciously kissing his Alpha and pushing Tony’s suit jacket off of his shoulders.

Both of them ignored the piece of clothing falling against the floor. Tony was more concerned with unbuttoning Peter’s pants and tugging them off of him, The Omega bracing his hands on the table to lift his hips so Tony could slide the offending clothing off with it revealing the little lace number Peter had underneath. The white lace doing absolutely nothing to conceal his hard and leaking cock and…

Were those the crotchless ones?

“Mr. Stark…?” Peter rasped, leaning back on his elbows and spreading his legs lewdly in invitation. He couldn’t help but grin at his Alpha’s reaction. The shaky, punched out breath that came from Tony as if he’d just been elbowed in the ribs. 

“Holy shit, babe. Did you plan all of this?” Tony asked, already working on his belt. Roleplay broken for the moment.

“Maybe,” Peter smirked, “These pregnancy hormones are making me feel like I’m on the verge of a heat constantly.”

“I can tell,” Tony said, pressing two fingers easily into Peter’s dripping hole once he got his belt off and reveling in the way the Omega arched his back and moaned. “Did you like being called a slut?” he asked.

Peter squirmed and whined in response, clenching around Tony’s fingers. “Y-Yeah,” he managed, face flushing red. “Is that bad?”

“No, not at all,” Tony smirked, removing his fingers only so he could lick the slick off of them before unzipping his own pants. “Fuck you always taste so good, angel,” he groaned, pulling his cock out and gripping Peter’s thighs to pull his hips closer to the edge of the desk. “Fucking dripping all over my workspace. Look at that slutty little hole. Can’t wait to have something fill it, can you?” 

Fuck, Peter was _trembling_ already. The dirty talk, knowing that Tony’s office would smell like him for _days_ , the roleplay… It was hitting all of the right buttons and Tony’s dick wasn’t even inside of him yet. “Mr. Stark you’re so big,” he moaned, high pitched and obviously playing it up a little as he stared down at his Alpha’s cock - just inches away from where he really wanted it. “D-Don’t know if I’ll be able to take your knot,” he whimpered, throwing a hint of fear into his voice. 

“Oh you will, sweetie,” Tony growled, deep and low. Leaning over Peter to kiss him again before trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down the Omega’s jaw to his neck, nipping at the mating mark and sending a jolt of pleasure through Peter’s whole body. 

“Sir, ah!” Peter gasped, head dropping back between his shoulder blades and moaning when Tony sucked a sensitive nipple into his mouth. “F-Fuck, T-Tony - Tony, s-stop. Stop. I-I’m gonna - if you don’t - p-please,” Peter whined, hips grinding against nothing as he tangled a hand in Tony’s hair. 

The Alpha paused, looking up at Peter. The Omega’s chest heaving with harsh pants and his cock aching painfully in it’s lace confines. “You’ll what? Cum?” Tony asked, quirking an eyebrow at Peter when the Omega nodded. “Just from your nipples being played with?” he challenged with a little scoff. “Baby, that’s not possible.”

Peter grumbled wordlessly in frustration. “Yeah it is,” he huffed.

“Hmm… I don’t think so,” Tony taunted and Peter realized that this was a game. Tony was challenging him, wanting to try it. “You’re gonna have to prove it to me, angel.”

“Fine!” Peter scoffed despite himself, just desperate for some sort of relief. “Keep going, then. Plea - ahh!” Peter squeaked as Tony took the other hard little nub into his mouth. “O-Oh my God, Tony,” Peter moaned, grip tightening in Tony’s hair but letting go with a jolt when Tony nipped him. “S-Sorry!”

Tony’s response was a pleased hum, raising a hand up to tweak and pinch the other side. Playing with both at once as Peter scrabbled for purchase on the fabric covering Tony’s shoulder - needing something to grab onto as waves of pleasure assaulted him. His other arm was still propping him up so he wasn’t lying flat against the desk. 

“O-Oh God, o-oh my God, f-fuck - T-Tony - Alpha - Ahhh,” Peter babbled, arching up into the touches and clawing at Tony’s upper back wherever he could reach. “I-I’m gonna - o-oh my God - I-I’m,” Peter couldn’t get the words out as Tony nipped gently at his nipple and sent him falling right off the edge. Hips bucking up as his orgasm ripped through him, cum bubbling through the lace and slick literally dripping out of him and making a mess of his thighs and the table. 

Peter slumped back against the desk, panting hard and staring hazily up at Tony through half lidded eyes. “Told ya,” he panted. 

“Yeah, you did,” Tony said - sounding rather out of breath himself. A hand dipping between his legs to rub a thumb over Peter’s twitching hole, causing the most beautiful breathy moan to come from the Omega. 

“Please, Mr. Stark,” Peter whimpered. “W-Wanna feel you inside me.”

“Well… I can’t exactly say ‘no’ to that, can I?” Tony purred, trailing a hand down over Peter’s swollen stomach as he gripped his cock in the other and slowly pushed into the Omega until his thighs were against Peter’s ass. 

Tony hardly even cared about the slick soaking into his pants. No one would say anything. Even if (when) they smelled Peter’s slick all over him. Tony gladly wore the mark Peter left and loved it when his Omega would get a little possessive and even scent mark him. As if Tony wearing a mating mark wasn’t enough when those were typically only for Omegas. But Peter had pointed out to Tony when they decided to mate about how primitive and ridiculous Alphas laying their claim on an Omega was if the Omega wasn’t allowed to do it back. That it originated from Alphas literally owning Omegas as property and putting the line down that they weren’t going to mate if Peter couldn’t mark Tony, too.

“Fuck,” Peter moaned, wrapping his legs around Tony’s hips and actually _growling_ when someone knocked on the door. “He’s busy!” he snapped at whatever poor employee had been trying to get the Alpha’s attention. Whatever they needed definitely wasn’t as important as this. Not to Peter, at least.

Tony couldn’t help but laugh, buried deep inside of his Omega and leaning over him to drop his head against Peter’s shoulder and stifle his laughter. “Jesus, Pete, I love you,” he chuckled. 

“If you love me then why aren’t you fucking me?” Peter asked - all hints of that shy character he was playing completely gone, replaced by Tony’s fierce, fiery little Omega.

Well, Tony wasn’t about to find out what would happen if he didn’t promptly start fucking his pregnant mate like he wanted. So he did. Pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in and using one hand to tilt Peter’s hips up for a better angle that had the Omega crying out in pleasure. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, angel - So wet, God, you’re getting it all over me, baby. Me and my desk and - Fuck, everyone’s gonna know. Gonna smell like you in here for days, Pete,” Tony grunted as he pounded into his mate. He didn’t go as hard as usual, mindful of the baby, but still hard enough to satisfy Peter. 

Peter just moaned lewdly at that, beyond words at that point but obviously enjoying the idea that everyone would know about Tony fucking him in his office. Arching his back a little as Tony angled his hips just perfectly and letting out a loud cry that definitely carried out into the hallway.

Though, despite the noise being muffled against Tony’s neck, it still didn’t match the scream Peter let out when Tony’s knot expanded and locked them together, drawing a second orgasm out of the Omega. Peter biting down hard against the mating mark he’d left years before. 

Yeah, the whole building probably knew by now what was happening and Tony would definitely be getting an earful from Pepper.

It was worth it, though. 

Tony carefully settled them into his chair with Peter sitting comfortably on his lap, wrapped around him and purring in content. The Alpha settling a hand onto the swell of Peter’s stomach and grinning when he felt movement underneath the skin. “Y’know I was supposed to be in a meeting about five minutes ago,” Tony rumbled, with absolutely no hint of regret in his voice as he pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head.

Peter giggled at that, resting a hand on top of Tony’s. “You’re welcome,” he said, nuzzling Tony’s neck.

“Mmhmm,” Tony sighed, frowning when there was another knock on the door. “Busy!” he barked out this time, loud enough to make Peter flinch slightly. 

“Well when you get done with Peter, I’m going to need to see you in HR!” Pepper’s voice carried through the door. “Both of you,” she added before they heard the sharp click of heels as she walked away.

“Ohshit,” Tony muttered under his breath and Peter couldn’t help his little giggles at the genuine fear in his mate’s voice. “Yeah, laugh it up, you know you’re going to be in trouble, too,” he rolled his eyes.

“Pepper loves me,” Peter said, “And so do you. I just have to flutter my eyelashes and complain about how crazy my hormones have been since getting pregnant and she’ll let me off.”

“You’re too cute for your own good,” Tony grumbled fondly, “You and sweetpea both with your little baby bump and big eyes and sweet face.” 

“I know,” Peter grinned, lifting his head to kiss Tony softly. “I love you, though.”

“Mhm, I love you, too,” Tony muttered, kissing Peter back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> If you wanna see more from this series leave a comment and let me know!!! Also I am definitely open to ideas for other parts of this series, too! So if you've got an idea, put it in a comment and I'll try to work it in <3


End file.
